Expert Swordsman
Expert Swordsmen are masters of arms. Unlike other classes that use deception, knowledge, or magical talent to defeat their foes, Expert Swordsmene simply beat and hack enemies into submission. Developer Note: Since the first printing of the Expert Swordsman there have been some concerns about its balance. Check here for any unofficial, possible updates to this class. Overview Hit Die: d10 Skill Points: 2 + Intelligence Modifier Class Skills: Agility, Athletics, Awareness, Bluff, Concentration, Craft, Heal, Intimidate, Use Rope. Weapon and Armor Proficiencies: Expert Swordsmen are proficient with all simple weapons, martial weapons, and one exotic weapon of his choice. Expert Swordsmen are proficient with all types of armor and shields. Class Abilities That Sword! You Must be an Expert: An Expert Swordsman is trained to expoit the doubts and fears of other. Beginning at 1st level, an Expert swordsman may brandish his weapon at one foe holding a smaller weapon when initiative is rolled. Weapon size is determined by both the weapon's actual size as well as its usefulness as a weapon. Thus, a light weapon is considered smaller than a one-handed weapon, and a one-handed weapon is considered smaller that a two-handed weapon, and a martial weapon is considered larger than a simple weapon of the same size. Two weapons of the same size and type are considered wqual for the purposes of this ability. Should a suitable target be present, the Expert Swordsman makes either an Intimidate or a Bluff Check opposed by the target's Awareness or Will Save (whichever has the highter bonus). If the Expert Swordsman wins by 5 or less, the opponent is shaken and takes a -2 penalty on attack rolls, saving throws, skill checks, and ability checks. If the Expert Swordsman wins by 6 or more, the target is frightened and tries to flee (if the creature is cornered it may try to fight, but is still shaken). If the target wins, there is no effect. This effect lasts for the duration of combat. An Expert Swordsman may also use this ability during combat as a Standard Action. An Expert Swordsman may only attempt this ability against a given target once in the same 24 hour period, whether the opposed check succeeds or fails. If this ability is used against another Expert Swordsman, the target may use Intimidate or Bluff to oppose the ability. The target must have an intelligence score of at least 3 to be affected. This ability is a fear effect. Bonus Feat: As dedicated warriors, Expert Swordsmen take every opportunity to sharpen their skills. At each even numbered level (2nd, 4th, 6th), an Expert Swordsman gains a bonus feat from those labeled as compatible in the feats chapter. It's Tough, So You're Tough: An Expert Swordsman may be known for their weapon, but they rely on their armor to get the chance to use that weapon. Starting at 3rd level, if an Expert Swordsman is struck by a melee attack, they can attempt to make a Bluff Check against a DC equal to the attack roll. If this check is successful, they still take damage normally, but do not appear to be affected, even when subject to a heal check. The Expert Swordsman gains a bonus on Bluff and Intimidate checks equal to their Expert Swordsman level for the duration of the fight against anyone who saw the attack. Additionally, as an immediate action, the Expert Sowrdsman may attempt to Bluff or Intimidate the creature who attacked them (as per the "That Sword! YOu must be an Expert" ability). This reactionary check is not subject to the 24 hour limit of the standard ability; however, it has no effect on an opponent who is still subjected to the effects of a previous failure. Size Matters: For an Expert Swordsman, the motion of the ocean isn't enough; sometimes, it's nice to also have a bigger boat. An Expert Swordsman of 5th level or higher can wield a weapon intended for a creature one size category larger at only a -2 penalty. They still cannot use a weapon two or more size categories larger, nor does this ability stack with other abilities with similar effects. Expert Swordsmen who can use two-weapon fight only gain the benefit in their dominant hand. However, they may treat one-handed weapons of their size as light for the purposes of off-hand attacks. Running Cleave: An Expert Swordsman who has master the combative arts can face armies of lesser warriors and come out ahead. Upon reaching 6th level, an Expert Swordsman who deals enough damage to an opponent to drop that oppenent to 0 or less HP may, as a free action, move up a distance less than or equal to their normal move speed and at least 2 squares, and attack another target. Should they drop that target and still have leftover movement from that move action, they may move on to yet another target, continuting to cleave until they run out of movement. Category:Class